An equipment maintenance system of railroad ground equipment is a system which supports the monitoring, inspection and replacement of ground equipment for enabling the smooth performance of railroad services. There are various types of railroad ground equipment, and signal-related equipment include, for instance, signals, points, alarms, and crossing gates, and railroad track-related equipment include, for instance, rails, ties and railroad switches, and power-related equipment include, for instance, feeder lines and trolley lines. Conventionally, a person was required to go to the site and conduct the inspection on site. However, in recent years, attempts are being made to reduce the manual inspection costs through remote monitoring using various sensors mounted on railroad vehicles. For example, PTL 1 describes a method which enables the remote determination of whether or not a point is normal or abnormal by taking the history of the operation condition of the point, separating sound operation data from unsound operation data, and estimating whether the current point operation data corresponds to sound operation data or unsound operation data. Moreover, NPTL 1 describes a system which enables the detection of an abnormality of the railroad track by mounting sensors on an operating vehicle.